


To Light and then Return

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Family Issues, Freedom, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Protective Siblings, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He would protect her, just as she would protect him.





	To Light and then Return

She wanted to see the unseen world…

Alluka wanted to see what was beyond her room, beyond her home in Kukuroo Mountain. She thought that it would never come, the day when she would see Killua again.

She had dreamed of it; she thought it would never happen (and yet). She couldn't go back, after so long, and though she had Nanika to keep her from feeling lonely, it still wasn't the same. She loved her room, but even she couldn't keep that string of consciousness inside her mind that wanted to go away, to the unseen world. She wanted to see the world where everybody was free, the world she couldn't reach, the world that was so close yet so far.

She was regarded as a gift and a curse. Killua was the one who saw her as Alluka, her own being.

She had been trapped, caged like a bird; birds were bound to die if they weren't allowed freedom.

She thought that the day would never come to die, that she would keep existing, and for what?

And for the unseen world, Alluka had Killua by her side, who saw her as a person, not a curse, not a monster. He didn't treat her like an aberration, for a fate that seemed so unfair and yet so familiar.

He would protect her, just as she would protect him, as they would venture to the unseen world and beyond, to light and then return.


End file.
